Situaciones incómodas y otros pequeños problemas
by Sakhory
Summary: A pesar de ser amigos, a veces no se podían evitar ciertas situaciones un tanto extrañas entre ellos dos. One-shoot. Rumania/Bulgaria


Traigo otro RoBul -3- no hay mucho para decir, simplemente que lo disfruten n.n

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. No hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por mero entretenimiento.

**Nota importante:** Nombres humanos usados. Nikolai para Rumania y Stefan para Bulgaria. Y alerta de Fluff. No me hago responsable porque se les suba el azúcar, bueno, tal vez sólo un poco e.e

**Dedicado:** a _Alondra-viri_ :3 Espero que te guste, ve~. Gracias por tu apoyo con lo que escribo, sobre todo con el RoBul n.n

.

Rumania espió por la ventana de la casa de su amigo búlgaro, para ver si lo encontraba. Si bien al principio le costó un poco, logró divisar la cabellera azabache de Stefan. La ansiedad lo invadió: se moría de ganas de hablar con Bulgaria. No había una razón específica, simplemente tenía ganas de oír su voz, y el teléfono no era suficiente, ya que también quería verlo.

¿Pero cómo hacerle entender eso al otro?

Nikolai tomó aire y golpeó la puerta no muy fuerte, confiando en que Bulgaria lo escucharía. Y lo hizo, ya que el rumano pudo escucharlo removerse en el sofá, seguido por un bufido. Se sintió un poco avergonzado, ¡había interrumpido a su amigo, y se había molestado! Rumania no quería eso, no eso. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de echarse atrás y arrepentirse, Stefan abrió la puerta.

—_A-ah, j-jaja, H-hola B-Bulgaria_—tartamudeó el rubio. No sabía que decir al tener al de ojos verdes enfrente. La expresión del búlgaro se suavizó un poco al ver que el que lo había sacado de sus actividades era Nikolai.

—Rumania. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Yo? —Soltó el aludido, y luego se percató de lo incoherente que sonaba eso, dado que ellos dos eran los únicos por ahí—Sólo pasaba—mintió. No estaba de pasado, había ido sólo para verlo.

Y puede que a pasar a comprar Yogurt.

—Ah—fuel a escueta respuesta de Bulgaria— ¿Quieres pasar?

— ¡Sí! —Nikolai se dio cuenta de que sonó demasiado emocionado, y si bien lo estaba, no estaba en sus planes que Stefan lo supiera—Digo, no—se corrigió, pero erróneamente, ¡él sí quería entrar! —Es decir, sí quiero… pero, yo… _argh_, olvídalo—se dio por vencido, frustrado.

El de ojos verdes le sonrió amablemente, divertido por el mini-drama del rumano.

—Entonces, pasa—le indicó Bulgaria—Te noto ansioso por hacerlo.

Rumania se sonrojó hasta las orejas, aunque no supo si fue por lo que había dicho su vecino, o si fue por la sonrisa que esbozó.

Decidió entrar de una vez por todas en la casa de la nación vecina. Bulgaria, familiarizado con la presencia del rubio, volvió a tomar asiento en su sofá, y continuó con su actividad, que realizaba antes de la inesperada (pero no por eso mal recibida) visita. O sea, leer un libro.

El chico de dentadura filosa se sentó al lado del azabache y comenzó a mover los pies, incómodo, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Tampoco quería interrumpir la lectura del búlgaro, que se veía muy concentrado.

Luego de un rato (que se le hizo muy largo al rumano), Stefan apartó la mirada de su libro.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el dueño de la casa—Es que quería terminar este capítulo. Era increíblemente interesante.

"_Al parecer, más interesante que yo_" añadió Rumania para sus adentros, con cierta tristeza.

—Aunque debes saber—le recordó Bulgaria—Que aquí deberías sentirte como en tu casa. No tenías porque quedarte ahí paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

Nikolai intentó no volver a sonrojarse, pero era inevitable. No podía disimular la vergüenza que lo invadió. Si, ellos dos eran amigos desde siempre, pero a veces no podía evitar sentirse nervioso a su lado. O ansioso por verlo, como le había pasado ese día. Les había prometido a sus superiores que haría el doble del trabajo si lo dejaban tomarse el día libre para ver a la otra nación. Y llegaba y no sabía qué hacer.

"_Oficialmente, eres patético. Mejor ve a que Hungría te golpeé con la sartén hasta que las neuronas se pongan a trabajar más en tu cabeza_" se dijo Rumania.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Le preguntó Stefan—Porque no me creo eso de que venías sólo de pasada—el de ojos carmesíes se sorprendió, ¿cómo lo había adivinado? —Nadie se escapa del trabajo sólo para ir a visitar otra nación "_De pasada_". Ahora, escupe, ¿qué hiciste ahora?

— ¡Yo no hice nada! —se defendió Nikolai—Sólo quería venir a visitarte, ¿Bien? ¡Espero que estés satisfecho ahora! —se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Luego se percató de que había revelado el verdadero objetivo de su visita. Pero ya era tarde para repararlo.

Bulgaria se sonrojó un poco. En realidad, se sentía agradecido de que el otro hubiera hecho un espacio en su agenda para visitarlo. Significaba mucho para él.

—No pasa nada. Te dije que eres bienvenido—sonrió Stefan.

—Gracias—masculló Rumania.

¿Cómo romper esa situación incómoda? Ésa era la principal preocupación en aquél momento de esas dos naciones.

—Eh… es un día hermoso, ¿no? —soltó el rumano, seguido de una risita.

—Está a punto de llover—el búlgaro lo observó extrañado.

—La lluvia es, en cierto modo, hermosa.

—Si tú lo dices…

Nuevamente ese silencio.

—Ah… ¿de qué se trataba el libro que leías? —comenzó Rumania, deseando que el azabache tuviera muchas cosas para comentar acerca de eso. Stefan lo miró con cierto brillo en los ojos, y comenzó a parlotear sobre lo interesante que era su libro y sobre qué se trataba.

Nikolai se limitó a asentir y hacer escuetos comentarios de vez en cuando. Estaba más interesado en observar la expresión de felicidad de su amigo. Era agradable ver al otro más feliz de lo normal. Lo hacía sentir, en cierto modo, a él feliz.

—Y entonces, él simplemente lo tomó por los hombros y le dijo que era su tío—continuó el búlgaro, describiendo la escena del libro—Entonces el protagonista se dio cuenta que el hada era… oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

— ¿Eh? —Rumania salió de su ensoñación. Se había quedado hipnotizado observando los labios de la otra nación—Sí, el hada del suegro de…

—No escuchaste nada, tonto—Bulgaria infló sus mejillas— ¿Para qué preguntas, si no vas a escucharme?

—Lo siento—se disculpó el rubio—Me distraje con otra cosa.

Stefan miró a su alrededor. No había nada en su casa que pudiera distraer al otro, ¡sólo estaban ellos dos!

—Eres difícil de entender—bufó el azabache.

—Me siento… especial—contestó con un leve sarcasmo.

—No es como si no lo fueras.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Nikolai estaba algo atónito ante esas palabras.

—Que lo eres—el búlgaro se sonrojó levemente, al igual que el rubio.

—Bueno, eso es nuevo.

—Eres especial para mí.

Rumania sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban ante las palabras del otro.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó el rubio— ¿S-soy especial para ti? —pocas veces había sentido tanta felicidad junta. El saber que era especial para el búlgaro lo hacía realmente feliz.

—Por supuesto que lo eres—hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que estaba poniendo muy en evidencia sus sentimientos. Intentó corregirse con lo que él creó que era más adecuado—Porque eres mi amigo, claro.

El rumano sintió como la felicidad que lo había invadido se convertía en decepción. La palabra "_Friendzone_" se interponía entre ellos, en ese momento más que nunca. En mayúsculas, Arial _Black_, Tamaño 72, _Negrita_ y subrayado.

Bulgaria notó la decepción en el rostro del otro.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Stefan, confundido.

Nikolai negó con la cabeza, intentando no gritar de impotencia o frustración. No tenía ningún problema con ser amigo de la otra nación; su problema era que quería que fueran más que amigos. Pero Bulgaria no parecía estar interesado en eso.

A los ojos de Rumania, claro.

—Lo siento si te hice sentir mal—masculló el azabache.

—No es tu culpa—dijo el de dentadura filosa, y luego añadió en un tono que presentaba cierto atisbo de burla—Ya sabes, soy un poco _especial_, eso es todo.

—No me gusta que bromees con eso—Bulgaria frunció el ceño—Eres muy importante para mí.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿cómo amigo? —soltó sin poder evitarlo. En ese momento, el búlgaro por fin comprendió lo que le pasaba al rubio.

— ¿Acaso… estás molesto porque dije que somos sólo amigos?

Al verse descubierto, Nikolai no tuvo más opción que asentir. No iba a mentirle.

—Lo siento—volvió a disculparse Stefan—Podemos ser lo que tú quieras.

—Dudo que tú quieras que seamos lo que yo quiero que seamos.

Al búlgaro le costó un poco encontrarle el sentido a esa especie de trabalenguas, pero finalmente lo logró.

—No me importa—contestó, tomando la mano del rumano—Yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —el rubio estaba levemente sorprendido.

—Sí.

—…Yo también quiero estar a tu lado.

Stefan sonrió, sin poder evitar depositar un beso en la frente del otro. Luego discutirían los detalles acerca de "qué eran", pero lo importante en ese momento, era estar juntos.

**Fin~. **


End file.
